What Might Have Been
by dayglo1
Summary: 4th in my CJ/Toby post-ep series


Title: What Might Have Been  
  
Summary: I try not to think about what might have been/ 'cause that   
was then and we have taken diff'rent roads/ We can't go back again   
there's no use giving in/ And there's no way to know/ What might have   
been  
  
Author's Note: The 4th part in my CJ/Toby friendship post-ep   
series.   
  
Archive: Sure, just tell me.  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy.  
  
Spoilers: Post-ep to The Lame Duck Congress, so everything up to   
there is game.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue, I have no money. Song's not mine   
either.  
  
  
  
Sure I think about you now and then   
but it's been a long, long time   
  
  
  
CJ sighed as she entered her apartment, tossing her coat on a chair.   
Today had been the day from Hades, between the lame duck congress   
fiasco and the whole thing with Danny. Her mind rested briefly on   
Danny, but she forced herself to think about something else. He had   
made his decision.  
  
  
  
I've got a good life now, I've moved on   
So when you cross my mind   
I try not to think about what might have been   
'cause that was then and we have taken diff'rent roads   
  
  
  
She checked her messages, finding one from Toby. He said that he was   
going to play chess with the President but afterwards he'd go over to   
her place with takeout. CJ sighed, he must have heard about Danny.   
He only came over this late at night with food when he was worried   
about her. She began moving about her apartment, picking things up,   
when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door, beginning to   
talk to the person on the other side before she had it open.  
  
"Toby, there's really no need to…", she trailed off as she opened the   
door and found herself face to face with Danny.   
  
  
  
We can't go back again there's no use giving in   
And there's no way to know   
What might have been   
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?", she asked coldly.  
  
"I thought we needed to talk."  
  
"You made your position perfectly clear earlier," she said,   
attempting to close the door.  
  
  
  
We could sit and talk about this all night long   
And wonder why we didn't last   
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know   
But we'll have to leave them in the past.   
  
  
  
Danny didn't allow her to, instead maneuvering himself into her   
apartment, "and you made your position perfectly clear as well. What   
I don't understand is why you won't allow yourself to be moved from   
it."  
  
CJ sighed, closing the door, "Danny, we've been over this. As long   
as I'm Press Secretary and you're the press…"  
  
He interrupted her, "So, what, you're telling me we're not worth it,   
that what ever we could have, what ever we could be, wouldn't be   
worth it?"  
  
  
  
I try not to think about what might have been   
'cause that was then and we have taken diff'rent roads   
We can't go back again there's no use giving in   
  
  
  
CJ finally lost her temper, "Danny, we don't know what would happen   
with us! I've worked my entire life to get to where I am! You can't   
expect me to give it all up for the possiblility of maybe!"  
  
  
  
And there's no way to know   
What might have been  
  
  
  
Danny looked at her, "so, that's it, it's over, we have no more   
chances?"  
  
CJ drew slowly away from him, wrapping her arms protectively around   
her stomach, "I'm sorry. It's the way things have to be. I can't   
risk everything for maybe."  
  
  
  
That same old look in your eyes   
it's a beautiful night   
I'm so tempted to stay   
But too much time has gone by   
We should just say good-bye   
and turn and walk away   
  
  
  
Danny stepped towards her, as she watched him, wide-eyed. She didn't   
resist when he gently pulled her closer, but when she felt his lips   
brush hers, she forced herself to separate from him, putting up a   
hand to keep him from coming closer, "Danny, please, just leave", she   
whispered. Looking at her for another beat, Danny nodded, then   
stepped towards the door. When he opened it, they were both   
surprised to see Toby on the other side, about to ring the doorbell.   
Danny brushed passed him without a word and Toby entered the   
apartment, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
I try not to think about what might have been   
'cause that was then and we have taken diff'rent roads   
We can't go back again there's no use giving in   
And there's no way to know   
What might have been  
  
  
  
Toby moved further into the living room, setting the take out on the   
coffee table, then glancing over at CJ, who had sunk into the couch   
and was sitting with her head in her hands. Although he knew it was   
right for her to not pursue a relationship with Danny at this time,   
he couldn't help feel guilty as he looked at her defeated   
posture. "I'm sorry", he whispered.  
  
CJ looked up at him, and ran a hand through her hair, "me too", she   
said, smiling sadly.  
  
  
  
No, we'll never know   
what might have been  
  
  
  
Finis 


End file.
